


Huida

by Parasaurolophusdinos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Bill Cipher Lives, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Revenge, Sad Bill Cipher, Substance Abuse, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos
Summary: Luego de que el zodiaco se formó tuvo la consecuencia de dejar débil a Bill  sin poderesLuego de eso todos los efectos del raromagedon desaparecenY lo deciden dejar a Bill encerrado en el laboratorio de stanford para descubrir una forma de matarlo y hacer experimentos con el
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Luego del encierro 

La personalidad de Bill cambio drásticamente

Pero esto no sucedió de un día para el otro

Si no que fue más complicado 

Bill entro en pánico intentando patear y huir mientras stanford agarraba sus piernas y lo llevaba al laboratorio

"Estúpido HUMANO! inservible! Cuando recupere mis poderes les haré torturas INIMAGINABLES!!"

Gritaba bill y cuando se sentía débil para hablar pensaba las torturas entre cortarles la cabeza o hacerles comer sus propias entrañas o las de su familia

Lucho Bill mientras stanford lo dejo en una jaula hecha con pelo de unicornio

Bill intento escapar pero stanford cerró la puerta de la jaula antes de que reaccione

Bill empezó a criticarlo gritar y gritar incluso inventando insultos o en otros idiomas 

Stanford suspiro y fue arriba a ver a su familia y hablar con ellos

Mientras tanto Bill estaba muy enojado tanto que su color cambio a uno rojo como la sangre 

Pateó la jaula o golpeó la jaula con sus brazos y en la desesperación intento usar sus dientes pero se arrepentido rápidamente ya que casi pierde uno de sus dientes por la fuerza que uso

Luego tiró su sombrero con frustaccion a la jaula y no hizo diferencia 

Bill luego de eso se arrepentio y agarro su sombrero para ponerlo en su lugar donde levita 

Y soltaba un último suspiro frustrado

Ese fue su primer día pero los siguientes ya no serían tan fáciles 

El siguiente día stanford estaba decidido a empezar a hacer una revisión con el cuerpo de bill

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil

Le dijo a dipper que el se ocuparía y que no es necesario arriesgar pero aún así dipper estaba decidido a ayudar a su tío abuelo 

Finalmente stanford acepto y le dió unos guantes a dipper Anti mordidas o arañazos 

Y el se puso los suyos y ambos bajaron y llegaron al laboratorio

Bill estaba durmiendo pero al escuchar el sonido de alguien entrar rápidamente de despertó y observo

Vio como stanford y dipper se acercaban a el

Bill rápidamente se puso de color rojo y empezó a putearlos

Pero antes de poner seguir insultando stanford abrió la jaula y agarro a Bill

Bill grito "SUELTAME IDIOTA"

Stanford lo agarro con fuerza y con pelo de unicornio y un poco de investigación le puso unas minis ataduras a Bill en sus manos

Luego lo ato a una camilla para investigación y le puso más ataduras pero está vez en sus pies 

Bill intentaba moverse inutilmente y intentar escapar mientras seguía puteando 

Stanford lo sujeto dejandolo inmóvil

Stanford le dijo a dipper

"Pásame la gerinja"

Dipper le pasó la gerinja a stanford 

Stanford presionó con fuerza a Bill y sin piedad le clavo la aguja 

Bill de retorció mientras stanford le sacaba sangre

Bill saco sus dientes y Ford le golpeó allí para obligarlo a qué vuelva a su ojo

Bill no hizo nada mientras seguía aturdido 

Stanford termino de sacarle sangre y soltó a Bill 

Bill de relajo por unos segundos

Hasta que stanford dejo la muestra de sangre y empezará a tocarlo para hacerle un examen más a fondo 

Mientras stanford examinaba las extremidades de Bill hechas de algo como un hueso por dentro pero flexible 

era suave su piel y mientras lo examinaba empezó a ver su sombrero hecho de ls misma sustancia que sus extremidades

Luego vio su moño decidió tocarlo y luego de moverlo logro sacarlo estaba hecho de un tipo de carne/tela combinado 

Bill parecía ofendido mientras stanford seguía tocandolo y cuando tenía la oportunidad intentaba golpearlo o lastimarlo 

Y los espasmos corporales que sentía eran horribles no poder controlarlos

Mientras stanford seguía investigando su cuerpo decidió pasar a su cuerpo triangular desde su punta hasta el final

Bill estaba irritado y muy molesto

Stanford mientras seguía tocando a Bill llegó a sus ladrillos mientras los investigaba 

Termino finalizando stanford diciendo

"Por ahora es todo ahora dipper ve a empacar con Mabel mientras pongo a Bill en su jaula"

Luego de eso dipper emocionado fue arriba con su hermana mientras que stanford ponia a Bill en la jaula 

Y Bill tenía una mirada de odio a el


	2. Pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tiene una pesadilla

La noche en el sótano no era para nada divertida

Bill estaba acurrucado con su cuerpo mientras era consumido con una necesidad que jamás tuvo

Frío

Mientras Bill estaba hecho bolita y agarraba su sombrero para intentar tener menos frío y se acurrucó allí contra los barrotes de la jaula que estaban fríos y húmedos 

La noche era lenta y el frío seguía en su máximo explendor en la noche

Luego cuando cerró su ojo durante unos segundos 

Y cuando lo volvió a abrir estaba en otro lugar

Observaba un lugar blanco y de la nada el ambiente cambio y vio algo que lo dejo paralizado

Su pasado 

Su Antigua dimensión

la segunda dimensión

Lo que una vez llamo hogar

Bill observaba como el mismo quemaba la dimensión

Seres parecidos a el siendo quemados entre adultos jóvenes y niños de todas las formas sin piedad 

Sus gritos lo dejaron sordo pero escuchaba

Su ojo estaba estático sin poder moverse pero veía

Observé como todos morían y solo quedaba el y su versión del sueño

y luego cuando el fuego estaba apunto de consumirlo a el mismo 

Podía sentir las llamas quemandonlo

Y de la nada 

Abrió su ojo con fuerza y volvió a estar en la jaula

Estaba agitado mientras veia que todo esté bien y que no haya nada en llamas y que no se esté quemando

Estaba muy confundido el no podía dormir

No podía soñar

No podía tener pesadillas

O eso pensó

Bill se frotaba su único ojo con sus manos en un intento de aliviar sus nervios

"Todo saldra bien  
Encontraré la forma de recuperar mis poderes   
Y haré mi raromagedon y esto será como una estúpida pesadilla"

Pensaba mientras seguía frotándose su ojo 

Luego escucho la puerta abrirse

Si se había quedado dormido probablemente ya sea de día y tendrá que preocuparse por otras cosas por ejemplo un hombre de seis dedos


	3. Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford investiga el cuerpo de Bill
> 
> Advertencias de gore

Bill miraba con su único ojo al hombre de seis dedos alguna vez en el pasado era su peón  
Pero ahora

El estaba atrapado y el podría hacer lo que quiera con el

Stanford miro a Bill mientras se acercó y abrió la jaula y agarro a Bill

Bill intento apartarse y empezó a golpear a stanford con sus puños y intentar darle patadas

Pero para stanford eran simples cosquillas

Bill grito

"Humano estúpido! SUELTAME!"

Dijo lo último con una voz gruesa y su color amarrilento cambiando a un ardiente rojo 

Stanford lo llevo a la camilla mientras le ponía unas ataduras hechas con pelo de unicornio

Bill miro con odio a stanford mientras intento escapar  
Pero fue en vano ya que apenas pudo mover sus dedos

Stanford agarro un pequeño cuchillo y Bill quedó paralizado mientras lo veía 

Bill sintió como su pupila se achicó y temblaba

No podía sentir miedo

Pero lo sentía

Stanford agarro con fuerza a Bill y empezó a cortarlo en el centro de su ángulo 

Bill soltó un grito desgarrador mientras stanford cortaba su piel

el dolor era hilarante

Pero este dolor no le gustaba ni le gustaba ser manipulado

Stanford seguía cortando con cuidado mientras la sangre se deslizaban por el cuerpo triangular de Bill

Bill no aguantaba mas el cuchillo frío cortandolo y seguía gritando de dolor pero rápidamente cambio sus gritos cuando stanford dejo el cuchillo y se puso un guante de plástico transparente para luego entrar dentro de la herida que había hecho de Bill

Bill cuando sintió la mano de stanford tocando su piel interna y sintió como llego a tocar su lengua que estaba dentro de él

Bill grito pero ya no eran quejidos de dolor

Eran súplicas desesperadas pidiendo que pare mientras su único ojo se humedecia 

Pero solo hacia que stanford tenga más ganas de seguir investigando su cuerpo

Cuando stanford tocó la lengua que estaba dentro de Bill 

Bill intento moverla para evitar que siga tocandolo pero stanford la agarro con fuerza mientras empezó a tirar para sacarla de su cuerpo por la herida y tomar una muestra

Bill sentía que se estaba ahogando mientras era dominado por el miedo y el dolor 

Stanford cuando logro sacar la lengua lo suficientemente afuera agarro el cuchillo y cortó una parte 

Bill retorció su lengua por el dolor mientras soltó otro quejido de dolor mezclado pidiendo piedad

Stanford le dió una última mirada a la lengua de color celeste tan claro que parecía blanco antes de soltarla y Bill no perdio el tiempo y la guardo dentro de su cuerpo

Stanford observo su mano por algunos segundos manchado por la sangre de color rojo de Bill

Para luego meterla de nuevo en la herida mientras buscaba algún órgano o huesos

Mientras buscaba termino llendo al inferior del ángulo de Bill 

Y encontró algo viscosos allí

Bill en ese punto estaba llorar pidiendo que pare y piedad

Stanford siguió tocando eso que había encontrado dentro del cuerpo de Bill pero parecía que había una tela entonces decidió sacar su mano y agarro el cuchillo para abrir más el cuerpo de Bill y al llegar allí cortó la tela y saco el cuchillo y lo puso en la mesa

Luego volvió a meter la mano dentro del cuerpo de Bill que estaba bastante abierto y en parte estaba sorprendido que no se haya desangrado por la cantidad de sangre que salía de el

Tal vez estaba llendo demasiado lejos pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de estudiar el cuerpo de Bill y no lo perdería 

Y metió la mano dentro de él

En ese punto bill no podía gritar ya que se había quedado mudo de tanto gritar y solo podía soltar quejidos de dolor apenas auditivos  
Y había llorado tanto que se habia quedado sin lágrimas

Stanford siguió investigado donde había encontrado algo viscoso mientras tocó algo parecido a tentáculos dentro de Bill 

Bill puso una expresión de dolor ya que no podía llorar ni gritar y incluso estaba rezando al axolot que se desmaye de una maldita vez

Stanford siguió tocando y noto que había varios y estos estaban quietos pero aveces se movían cuando los tocaba

Luego decidió agarrar uno y intentar sacarlo mientras lo agarro con fuerza el tentáculo se retorció mientras stanford lo sacaba y cuando pudo verlo agarro el cuchillo y lo corto a la mitad

Bill de alguna forma reaccionó y soltó un grito pero fue muy diferencia trasformo su ojo en una boca con dientes afilados mientras soltó el grito que parecía uno animal mientras intento morder a stanford

Stanford saco el pedazo de tentáculo que aún se retorcía y lo puso en uns caja separada con otras muestras de Bill

Bill sentía que se iba a desmayar pero stanford agarro su boca y con una pinza le saco un diente Bill soltó otro grito

Luego stanford agarro el cuchillo y saco un pedazo del párpado de Bill

Bill ya sentía que perdia la conciencia

Pero desafortunadamente para el no terminaría allí

Bill convirtió su boca en su ojo pero antes de darse cuenta lo que iba a hacer stanford era tarde

Stanford agarro el ojo de Bill y lo corto mientras observaba el líquido que salía 

Bill quería llorar quería gritar pero no podía Bill le agradeció a axolot ya que su cuerpo colapso y se desmayo luego que stanford empezó a sacarle líquido a su único ojo 

Stanford observo el cuerpo de Bill desmayado 

Mientras le quitó las ataduras de unicornio y por suerte aun tenis el poder leve de regeneración 

Stanford con una venda ato el cuerpo de Bill para asegurar que no saliera ningún órgano de el

Había investigado no tenía huesos si no una sustancia parecida pero elástico 

Su cuerpo no tenía muchas cosas

Aparte de su lengua de un celeste casi blanco y aunque hubiera querido investigar más adentro del cuerpo de Bill y tocar su ojo desde a dentro desafortunadamente sabía que tendría que pasarlo para otro día

Y sus tentáculos que eran de un color blanco seguramente cumplían algún tema de reproducción tomo nota para luego conseguir esperma de Bill y estudiar su reproducción

Su ojo era parecido a un humano el tejido pero su pupila era más bien de un gato

Y también anoto que Luego tendría que examinar las extremidades de Bill

Pero ahora solo termino de vendarlo y dejarlo en la jaula volvería en una hora para ver qué siga estable

Aunque sabía que no moriría no iba a arriesgarse

Y también tenía que cambiar las sábanas de la camilla que estaban manchadas de sangre y el piso también tenía sangre de Bill que se escurría 

Stanford tenía mucho que limpiar


End file.
